frozen date night
by Emmasbeanies
Summary: Emma and Killian go on their first date, to see the movie Frozen. Very fluffy.


"Love, where are you taking me again?" he asked as they reached the center of Storybrooke in Emma's yellow bug.

Emma smiled at her pirate. "It's a surprise," she said with a grin. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand until we got there anyway."

This was officially the first "date" that she had ever been on with him. She wanted to make it count. He had let her choose what they would do, and so she wanted it to be a surprise. Times had settled down in Storybrooke for once, and she was going to take full advantage of that.

Emma drove the bug up to the end of the street in front of the town theater. Parking was easy, seeing as it was a Tuesday in the middle of the afternoon. The "Regal Theater" as it was called, was incredibly old. It used to be a playhouse, and was turned into a discount movie theater, selling tickets to recently in-theater movies for only two bucks a pop.

As they stepped out of the car, Killian looked up at the ancient building with a look of confusion. "Is this it?" he asked.

"Mhm! Just wait. You're gonna love this…I hope," she said.

He noticed she was carrying a purse with her. "Why the satchel, dearest? You never use that sort of thing."

Emma smiled in understanding. "I've got food in here for us. But we have to keep it a secret…you're not really supposed to bring your own food in."

"Quite right," he nodded, pretending like he understood what was going on.

They walked up to the booth and Emma paid for the two tickets, because Hook didn't have any money he could use (some pirate). They walked into the theater, and Emma paused for a moment to allow Killian to look around. Inside were rows and rows of red velvet folding seats. The walls were intricate, with paintings and crown moldings and even balconies hidden inside. It certainly was a beautiful place. Emma had stumbled upon it when she first came to Storybrooke, and she had taken Henry there a couple times, too.

Emma led him to a couple seats about halfway down and right in the middle of a row. They were the only two people there.

"Perfect," Emma said as she sat in her seat next to him. She reached down into her purse and pulled out two cheeseburgers from Granny's diner. "Just enough time to eat these before the movie starts."

"The what?" Hook asked.

"We're gonna watch a movie, you know…" she waited and waited for some kind of response and got nothing. She began to realize that a 300 year old pirate probably isn't going to know what a movie is.

"Sorry, love. You're gonna have to do better than that," he said as he leaned over the armrest and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she blushed, flustered by his affection._This is a date, Swan. Get your shit together…_

She sighed and smiled at him. "Anyway, a movie is…uh…it's like pictures that are displayed on a very large screen, and they move so you can watch them."

"Pictures…that move?" he said. "What sort of pictures?"

God, he was so unbelievably cute. The chairs in the theater were pretty small, and here he was, in his giant leather coat, looking so out of place and so confused. It was adorable. Mostly because of the fact that she knew he was putting up with all of this just to be able to spend some time with her.

"Well, this movie is made from drawings, but not all of them are. Some are made with videos of real people, too," she answered.

Just as she finished speaking, the lights dimmed down. Emma snuggled back into her seat and propped her feet up on the one in front of her, trying to get comfortable. Hook watched her and then did the same, shedding his large coat and sitting back.

Emma didn't want to admit it, but sitting next to him in the theater like this made her so nervous, like she was a teenager with a silly crush again. But this …Hook…he was a different kind of crush.

His arm was barely touching hers on the armrest and it made her feel like she was on fire.

The grandiose velvet curtain parted in the middle, displaying the screen. The lights of the projector clicked on and started rolling.

Killian wanted to watch the movie she had brought him here to see, but he couldn't help but want to peek over at Emma. The first time he did, she had already been looking at him, trying to catch his reaction to seeing a movie for the first time. This made them both blush, and so Killian decided to watch for a few minutes so Emma could see him watching it, and then he'd go back to stealing glances at her when he could.

He wanted to touch her so badly, in some way, any way. He just needed an excuse. She'd already kissed him, but he knew that she wanted to take things slow. The theater was completely empty except for the two of them…it was dark save for the light shining off the screen in front of them.

He settled for the simplest thing he could think of. In one swift motion, he scooped up her hand into his, and leaning over just enough, whispered in her ear, "What's the name of this 'movie,' love?"

At his touch and boldness, Emma could not stop smiling. It had been a long time since she had butterflies like this. So long in fact, that she had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt. Or perhaps it was just his warm breath against her ear that made her feel this way. Either way, being this close to him, as exhilarating as it was, felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Emma turned her head to reply, only to find his face still incredibly close to hers. He was looking right into her eyes. His attention baffled her for a moment, and as she regained her train of thought, answered him.

"Frozen."

"Hmm. Feels rather warm in here to me," he smirked.  
>Emma smiled and raising a hand to his cheek, kissed him. He was asking for it, really. Even so, it took him by surprise. The kiss was slow and soft and warm, and Emma could feel him smiling against her.<p>

Taking his hand that was still in hers, she raised it over her head and brought it behind her. She raised the armrest and then leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Now that's more like it," he said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Shh…okay enough, it's starting!" she said playfully.

Music began to play, and as the Disney castle opening appeared, Emma looked up at Killian to see what he thought. He looked mesmerized.

Across the screen began to dance snowflakes. "What do you think so far?" she whispered as the characters began to appear.

_"Beware the frozen heart…" _

"It's amazing," he said. "Bloody brilliant. That song almost sounded like something of a pirate's song."

Emma chuckled and then leaned back into him, occasionally feeling kisses on the top of her head. Each one felt more loving than the last.

She could hear him draw in a breath at the sight of a ship in the film, even if it was only there for a few seconds. But still, he got excited, and it was pretty damn cute.

As they watched the film, they stayed snuggled together. She wasn't sure if it was the movie doing this, but there was a chill in the air of the theater, and Hook spread his coat out over the both of them to keep them warm. They were so close that Emma could catch his scent; his rum and salt and leather and his goodness. He had been absentmindedly holding her hand still, with their fingers linked together, and rubbing her palm with his thumb softly.

_"You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love…"_

Emma was having a hard time concentrating on watching the movie. She just couldn't believe that she was here, with him…Captain Hook…watching a kid's movie…holding hands and…snuggling? It was all too much. She hadn't felt this…happy in so long.

As the screen faded to black, Killian looked down at the Swan girl in his arms. He watched her read the credits as the pictures and light danced across her face, her eyes full of light.

_"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart…"_

She was the most beautiful picture he had ever seen, and it was one that he never wanted to stop watching.


End file.
